Elsa: The Queen of the Snow
by tinymouse.75
Summary: Through the eyes a of child named Jack, the sight of snow makes him start to wander where snow comes from. When he asks his mother, she tells him of the mysterious Snow Queen in the north. For Jack it is not a question of whether she is real or not, only the question of how to find her. But in order to find the Snow Queen, he has to also loose himself.
1. Snow from the north

**I have been writing this story for a while now, but bits and pieces need to be put together. Do you have any suggestions? Reviews would be great!**

* * *

><p>Through the clouds fell crystals of delicate glass forming a pillow on the forest floor. All around the wind twirled, whispering to those with open ears. The snow told of its journey from the Far North and all that awaited there, only to alight miles away from its home. From the ears of a child the snow tells stories of wonder and ultimate adventure, but for one with many years experience, the stories only made them fear.<p>

Snow began to encompass the village with its chill. Though, much fear crept through the window panes, they feared not the winter because of their warmth hearth. It kept them warm through all the cold winter months and brought them cheer, especially for one curious child.

A young boy stared out into the deep snow. He felt the cold as it kipped at his fingers and nose, without letting the sharp tingling bother him. The flighty flurries who played outside his window were all he noticed.

"Son," he felt a gentle tug at his shoulder.

The little boy jerked up rather slowly and replied ", Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, rubbing his small shoulders.

"Where does all the snow come from?" The boy asked with much curiosity.

"Well…" His mother smiled at her son's question ", I have heard that snow comes from a mysterious Snow Queen in the north." She looked at her child and teased.

"No," the child answered quite seriously. "I believe there could be a Snow Queen."

How else could the snow come? He thought.

"I also heard that she whispers to little boys with her snow flurries." She said, cupping her hands to his ear. "Now go to bed, Jack, it's late." She led him to his bed, placing snug blankets around him. Wishing him good night with a kiss, she left him alone to dream many dreams. But on this night the only ones that came were about the Snow Queen.


	2. Vision of Light

**Hey guys. Thank you for all the views. This part of the story is a bit slow, but I hope you enjoy it. Again, reviews make my day. Any idea is a good one. :)**

* * *

><p>The boy never forgot about the stories his mother had told him about the Snow Queen. He always thought of her every time he looked out of his cottage window into the shimmery snow or felt the snow on his face. These small signs made his belief grow. He started asking himself questions. What does she look like, where does she live, how did she gain these powers? He would ask these to his mother who thinking he was silly sent him away to ponder them for himself.<p>

One afternoon while walking in the forest, he became aware of something following him. He looked around to see a flurry of snowflakes fly toward him. They came quickly and swept past Jack in a darker direction of the forest. Jack felt as though something had taken his hand to guide him and so decided to let it lead him. The snowflakes swirled back and forth between the oak and pine trees for some time. Then a stronger gust of wind carried the snow up and then straight down onto a frozen lake which seemed to appear suddenly. Jack stepped near the water's edge, looking down into a mirror of glass. What he sees is a bright picture made of crystal and flashing colors. He first sees a snowy mountain separate from the world by a vault of snow. Then he sees a castle made of glassy ice crystals built near a cliff.

He winces with realization. Is this the Snow Queen's castle?

Looking more intently he spots a figure standing on the balcony of the ice castle. Her hair is as white as snow and so is her skin, which seamed pale without much color. He also noticed that she wore a dress made of ice crystals, with a delicate veil falling down her back. But something was missing. A crown! Where is her crown? She is a queen, right? This fact was indeed true, she possessed no crown, which made him want to doubt.

In a moment, all doubt was dispelled like rain clowns on a sunny day. She began to create objects out of snow: pillars, decorations, and even a talking snowman. His eyes widened with amazement. All she created reflected beauty and creativity. He looked at her face and saw that she had freedom to allow only the wind to carry her. He felt the wind on his back, it was a cold wind, but he also felt the freedom like she did to create, to explore, and to just let it go. He knew this life was the one meant for him.

The pictures reflecting on the ice suddenly changed from light blue to an array of color. The light flashed and there appeared two small children, one of which looked like a smaller version of the person he had seen on the balcony. The smaller child beside her had wide eyes and flaming red hair. They ice-skated together in a palace with the snow and ice the older girl created from her fingers. While they played, the younger one gets carried away, and in attempt to protect her sister the older one strikes her sister in the head. By the girl's face Jack can tell she is devastated, crying desperately. Her parents who seem as though they have power and wealth, burst into the door to find a half frozen child on the ground and her sister crying on top of her. They quickly seek out the help of a wise rick troll in the deep forest who restores the child's mind by erasing all memories of the older sister's powers. He also said that the one with power had beauty but also danger. Fear will be her worth enemy...

Jack looked intently and asked himself what everything meant. From seeing this he realized that even as a child, she had powers. He also shuttered a bit to know she could also freeze humans and use her powers for wrong. One thought startled him which was the possibility of other people become frozen because of her powers, even other objects. She had powers full of beauty, but also of destruction. The Snow Queen he ha d once dreamed about turned into one to be feared.

It had been several weeks since Jack had seen the mysterious pictures of light on the frozen lake and had not change his opinion of the Snow Queen. Although he never wavered in his opinion, he did decide to teach his little sister how to ice skate like the two sisters had done.

"Hey," Jack said rather happily ", how would you like to go ice skating." He said lifting her onto his feet as he pretended to skate across the floor.

"Sure Jack, I've never been ice skating before…" she stops in mid sentence than looks up at him with a worried stare ", but I don't have any ice skates."

"Don't you worry," He says while pulling out a pair of new leather ice skates ", I made these just for you so now we can go ice skating."

"Thanks Jack." He lifts her up in his arms, hugging her tight.


	3. Fearful Secret

**Thank you those who have followed. It means so much. This next chapter is a reflection of the good and bad of the Snow Queen's powers.**

**P.S: Sorry for not writing in a while, I will try to get chapters up quicker next time.**

**Again, reviews help with writing a story so the more I get, the better the story becomes:) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Through the forest air passed playful snowflakes frolicking to find their next adventure. The clouds, on the other hand, showed signs of much snow that would devastate the whole village. Though the both Jack and his sister walked through the flurries of snow and occasionally glanced at the darkness forming in the sky, they did not realize these signed were meant for them.<p>

"Come Jack," the little girl ran along in front of Jack, holding her new leather skates by her side. "You know what?" She stops for a moment. "Do you ever wonder about the snow, Jack?"

Jack runs up to her and picks her up onto her shoulders and keeps walking. "Sure, I do" Jack says in a half convincing vioce. He had been rather hesitant about telling his sister about the visions of lights on the icy lake, because she would tell his mom who did not believe in the Snow Queen. He was not going to explain to her about something she would never believe in. He knew this for a fact. So he thought for a moment about the way he should respond to his sister. "I do think about the snow, and about where it comes from and what can be done with it. Snow has its own personality; you make it into what you want it to be. Snow can be used for play or for destruction. The one who controls its power decides what it does." He doesn't meant to be so wordy and negative by it just comes out.

"That's kinda scary," she hugs her brother's neck with fear, "But, who controls the snow?" She waits for a moment and asks the same question again.

Jack finally decides to tell his sister the secret. "You know how the snow is created so it can rest on the ground and fly around us," he points to the snow flurries coming down from the sky.

"How?"

"It's the Snow Queen."

The little girl gasps with delight. "You mean there's a queen who makes snow fall everywhere?"

"Everywhere." Jack states rather matter-a-factly, "And I've seen her, but not in real life, in some sort of colorful picture on the frozen lake. She was a beautiful Queen." He said smiling up at his sister because he knew she enjoyed hearing about beautiful queens. "She could make snow come out of her hands to create objects, like a snowman. Or use her ice to freeze anything around her." He said this rather sadly. It was a sad truth but it was possible for the Snow Queen to cause destruction.

"Why would she do that?" The little girl asks concerningly as Jack places her back on in the snowy ground.

"Because of Fear, because of what she thinks she will mess up on." With a sudden urgency he stops and looks straight at his sister's face as though he was speaking straight to her, "fear will be her worst enemy."


	4. Belief in the Unknown

**Thank you for the people who have read the past chapters, I hope you have enjoyed them. This chapter was one of most exciting to right so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please feel free to review, follow, or favorite this story. Have a blessed day:)**

* * *

><p>The little girl looked up intently into her brother's eyes. In her heart she believed that Jack was telling the truth because she knew he never told a lie. In response she nodded and with a quick turn allowed the cold wind on her back to guide her over a hill to a lake. Jack was surprised how easily she could find its location, but he did not doubt that the same frozen guidance had taken control as it had done before.<p>

He ran behind his sister who had disappeared over the hill. With a quick glance he saw her glimmering eyes staring straight into the glassy lake. The pictures that Jack had so vividly described were not to be seen.

"Where's the Queen, the snow… the castle? Jack, I thought you said it would be here." She looked up in disbelief. Seeing that she was on the verge of not believing in the Snow Queen, he decided to act quickly.

"Molly, it was here. I promise you, but you still have to do something."

"What's that?"

"Keep believing, in the Snow Queen, even if you don't see the colorful pictures. These things cannot happen to everyone you know. Will you promise me that?" He said with a look of concern.

She sat in deep childish thought for a moment and then replied. "Sure, I'll believe you, but I still would like to see the pictures on the lake." Her wide eyes showed her desire.

"I'll tell you what," he asked the skates from her hand and motioned for her to sit on the snow, "you can go skate out on the center of the lake to check for yourself. Besides, even if we cannot see anything we can still have fun."

"Alright. You are always fun so I know it will be." Jack smiled warmly.

As Jack helped her put on the leather skates he began to sense a strange heaviness in his heart. 'Should I take her out on the lake? Is it even safe? Why do I feel like something is going to happen?' He thought with concern. As the cold wind swirled past onto the lake, Jack decided that something might appear while they look down into its crystal ice. In a moment, he decided to ignore the warning from his conscience to not take his sister on the half froze lake. It would soon become a decision he would forever regret, but never remember…

* * *

><p>The slippery ice felt uneasy on her ice skates. The girl fell several times before she could finally stand on her own. Jack, who still felt a bit wary, stood behind her so that when she fell he could pick her up again.<p>

"Jack, I see the picture!" Molly suddenly yelled with delight as she stumbled frantically toward the center of the lake.

"Molly, be careful, I think the ice is thin over there." She seemed not to listen because of her excitement. "Molly, please-"

Crack, crecaek.

Everything stood still, even the trembling little girl looked at Jack with terrified eyes.

"Molly," Jack consoled, "everything is going to be alright, just—"

Creke, eeeack.

"Jack, the ice is cracking. I'm scared."

Jack looked at her face which made his emotions turn to fear, but he knew that the only way for her to survive would be to stay calm. "Remember what I said? We would have fun, right? We will and everything will turn out fine. Just trust me." Jack quickly grabs a long stick with a crook that he found on the ice to reach across the shattered glass that separated them. With one swift move he grabbed her waist and swings her across the lake to the bank. It was then in this moment that he knew that his conscience was correct. The ice gave way under him as the chill of the air gave way to the vault of freezing water. The glittering lights that had appeared so suddenly gathered around the spot where Jack had fallen and then in a moment, disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter? Should anything be changed? Please give some ideas.<strong>


End file.
